The Night Society: Halfling's Flight
by creelluka
Summary: (**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH 'Twilight', THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY**) When teenage vampire and foster child, Mo Cullen's best friend is murdered right in front of her, a new revelation about who and WHAT she is, is revealed. Scared, Mo runs away to try and find where she belongs. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: Mo

**Summary: (**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH 'Twilight', THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY**) When teenage vampire and foster child, Mo Cullen's best ****friend is murdered right in front of her, a new revelation about who and WHAT she is, is revealed. Scared, Mo runs away to try and find where she belongs. Tracking Mo are two operatives from the Night Society, a werewolf, Sye, and a vampire, Zaire. On probation for an incident with some _pijavica (i-jav-i-ka), t_hey are sent on a mission to retrieve Mo and take her to the Night Society. All Mo want is o find a place to belong, all the Society wants is the _pijavica_ king dead. Can both be possible?**

**This is an original story I've been working on off-and-on for the past year, I'm POSITIVE that this has nothing to do with Twilight, but it was the closest category I could get to. Also, I would really like a Beta for this, think about it.**

1

Mo

Beep. Beep. Beep. -. The staccato beeping of my alarm clock cut off as I slammed my fist down on the snooze button. It was three-thirty in the morning and I was always the first one up in my current foster home, but this morning I felt like sleeping in a little more, what's the harm right? My current foster parents don't care about me, they're just in it for the money, I'm sure there are some nice foster people out there, but to me it seems like I'm destined to live the next two years in foster care. For all you lucky teenagers who actually have parents, you get out of the system when you turn eighteen, I suppose I'm pretty lucky though, I don't do drugs, I do pretty well in school, and the only piercings I have are in my ears, silver studs in the shape of wolves that apparently my teenage mother had been kind enough to get for me before I was abandoned at a hospital in Mississippi. And the tooth on a string that I wear on a choker. Well, not exactly a regular tooth, a fang. One like mine.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm went off again and my back arched off the bed, muscle spasms wracking their way through my body, pain exploding through every synapse in my body, while lights burst through my eyesight, me emitting a high whining sound because my throat closed up. I've been having these problems for a while now, it started two months ago. At first it was just twitches under my skin, a light clenching and unclenching of my muscles, not all at once and with violent thrashing. I've been able to keep it hidden from everyone except my best friend, Jay Foss. I can never hide anything from him. Well, except for one thing.

The spasms faded and I lay limp on the bed, panting from the exertion of trying to get my body under control. I do know that they aren't seizures, I did extensive research on it after the first time, I figure it's just some weird side effect of what I am, I just hope that it isn't permanent. The alarm started up again and I jolted out of bed, picking up the blaring machine from the floor where it had been knocked off the bedside table, turning it off. I took my usual morning shower (scalding hot to relieve the muscle tension), got dressed in a grey V-neck T-shirt, olive green hoodie and black skinny jeans with grey Converse sneakers, went to the kitchen for my morning Cheerios and went back to my room with the bowl to computer chat with, Jay.

W0lfg1rl7: J?

NekkedasJayBrd: sup fos

I snorted, 'Fos' was Jay's nickname for all those who haven't been adopted and considering his new last name, he thought it was hilarious. We were in the same foster family and were best friends, until five weeks ago. Well, I mean, we're still best friends, but we're not as close, per se. He got adopted, which is rare for teenagers, but miracles do happen. Just not to me.

W0lfg1rl7: Hey Jay! hows the new fam?

NekkedasJayBrd: Still real nice, its weird, i thought theyd get tired of havin me round and put me back up but i guess they actually want me. How r u Cullen?

(Yeah, my last name's Cullen, it's a private joke of mine, but I do not sparkle, and my eyes are blue, not gold.)

W0lfg1rl7: This fos fam blows, the 'dad' doug is a major asshat.

NekkedasJayBrd: u wanna ditch & stay here 4 a bit?

W0lfg1rl7: can i? will Cassie & Will mind?

NekkedasJayBrd: naw ur good. they wont care, theyre pretty chill when i have friends over

W0lfg1rl7: ok, ill see u in a few and come over after. bye

NekkedasJayBrd: k, be there in 10 mins, bye

W0lfg1rl7: k, bye

NekkedasJayBrd: o, i have something to tell you after school today, u need to know this, its really important.

NekkedasJayBrd has logged off…

W0lfg1rl7 has logged off...


	2. Chapter 2: Mo

**Please Review, Favorite, Follow, apply for Beta, pleasepleaseplease.**

2

Mo

I closed my computer and sighed. The laptop was one of the only personal things I had besides clothes, it had been given to me by the one foster family that seemed good, then it turned out that they were drug dealers. They got arrested, I was endlessly tested for drugs and when it turned out I was clean (not a surprise to me), was put back into rotation. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got to keep the laptop.

I sighed again and looked at my phone, almost five thirty, it was time to get out of here before my current foster father, Doug, woke up, I always tried to avoid him, so far I was doing a pretty good job, I've been in this house for two weeks since the drug dealer couple got dragged away, and five weeks since Jay got adopted.

_Come on Mo. You know the rules._ I thought. _1. Don't get too attached, 2. Be invisible (except if Jay is there), 3. There is no such thing as a happy ending._

I was rushing towards the front door with my backpack when something in the mirror by the door caught my eye. Mindful that Doug would be up soon I peered into the mirror, not sure what I had seen. I let out a choked scream. My face was hairy!

"What in the holy hell is going on?" I whispered. I squinted in the mirror. Yup, I was definitely hairy, and my eyes were yellow, not their usual brown, and my teeth were different, also not the normal sharp incisors, now all my teeth were sharp, filling up my mouth, and my jaw was… lengthening?

A car horn sounded, startling me and I snarled at the door. Wait, snarl? I turned back to the mirror and I blinked. I looked normal again, well, as normal as I can get, my reflection back to normal and so were my teeth, the fangs slightly longer than the rest of my teeth.

The car horn beeped for the second time. It would be Jay, picking me up for school like normal. Yes, normalcy, that's what I needed now, some product of late night studying for school finals today, it was the last day of school and everyone was stressing about finals and excited about summer break, and what they were going to do this summer.

I ran out the door and into Jay's Ford pickup.


	3. Chapter 3: Mo

**So my friends tell me this is a really morbid and gross chapter, BEWARE! Also, Favorite, Review, Follow, apply for Beta.**

3

Mo

"Will you quit the honking? Doug might wake up, then I'll never hear the end of it! The 'rents'll have me doing chores till next month!" I pushed Jay.

"Well, Mo, then I'll have to make an appearance. And you know how much they _love_ me." He gave me a toothy grin that I wouldn't want anyone to be on the receiving end of.

Jay considered himself my personal bodyguard. Ever since I was eight and he was nine, we had been shuffled into the same foster homes together, though we didn't talk until after The Incident, which he doesn't really remember. Now, in the foster care world you either make friends with Big People, or become Invisible. I started out Invisible but that doesn't always work out. Jay and I had been in the same foster care rotation for about two years but never spoken. He was one of the Big People while I was Invisible, when at this one foster home, the wife was a beater and the husband was an abuser. I don't remember their names. I don't want to. The husband would abuse his wife, who in turn would beat on us. Jay and I became friends right after he saved me from being raped by that disgusting man.

_I am eight years old and the wife wasn't around to stop it, I think she might have gone shopping but I don't remember. The foster dad was drunk and raging around the house. I was sitting in a corner reading a magazine that was laying around. He saw me through his drunken rage and must have decided to take it out on me. He grabbed me and tossed me on the couch, tearing at my blouse. I was terrified, I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight back, I was crying hysterically. All I could do was try to resist as long as I could. He almost won. I almost let him win._

_But then Jay is there. At nine years old he was four foot nine and skinny, but he used everything he had to try and save me. He beat his small fists on the man, trying to distract him so I could get away. It didn't work, all it did was irritate him, like a bee buzzing around a bear. It reared up and backhanded Jay into the wall, hitting his head. But like a good bee, Jay didn't give up. he grabbed a lamp from a table and flew at the beast. Jay was crying and slamming the lamp on our foster father's head and shoulders repeatedly. While Jay distracted him, I bit his hand. I remember my teeth sinking into his hand like a hot knife through butter. My teeth seemed very sharp, I could feel my teeth ripping through small bones, muscle and tissue and veins. I could hear him screaming, trying to rip his hand away and not succeeding, my hands viselike around his wrist, preventing him from getting away with the strength of superman, not an eight year old little girl. I was tasting his blood and relishing the taste of raw meat between my teeth._

_And Jay was suddenly there, his small hand on my shoulder, shaking in fear. I froze. Realized what I was doing and released his wrist from my grasp and looked at what I had done. The foster father whimpering in a corner, clutching his mangled hand, blood dripping through his fingers, staring at me in fear. I did this. I thought. I did that to him. I started wailing, what had I done? I was terrified that I could have done such a thing. I was a monster. Only a monster could do something like that._

_Then Jay hugged me. I was startled. Why would he do that? I was a monster, I still had our foster fathers' blood on my lips for chrissakes! I was evil! So, why was he hugging me? I don't know and I can't ask._

The sudden silence in the world of the present jerked me out of my reminiscence, Jay had turned the car off. It was school time.


	4. Chapter 4: Mo

**Beta? Review? Follow? Favorite?**

Chapter 4

Mo

I gathered my stuff for my English finals from my locker. My extra sensitive hearing picking up random snatches of last-day-of-school thoughts: "-_Drangoc, she's the fattest and meanest-"_

"_Black people are so stu-"_

"_Three more hours-"_

"_-is she, So close… can almost taste her blood, so sweet… No! Can't drink. They want her unharmed."_ THe toneless thought sprung into my head. I'm usually better at keeping other people's thoughts out. I hear them sometimes, completely normal for me. It's not human, I can tell that much. Most humans' thoughts are like bee's, always flitting around from one thought to the next, very confusing, they never stay on one thought for very long, if they do, they're not human. Like this one.

"Hey, Mo, are you okay?" Jay asked me hesitantly.

"Huh?" I came back to myself. "No, not really," I admitted. "Just thinking about the past." I can't lie to Jay, he's always had a nose for when I'm lying. It's impossible to hide anything from Jay for long, he always knows, so I don't even try Except for one thing. One secret that I've kept for nine years and I have to keep, no matter what. The Secret.

He sighed and put his hand on my arm, comforting me, his blonde hair, usually spiked with gel, seemed to slightly droop with sadness as his usually hard, blue eyes softened as they usually did when looking at me.

"You shouldn't think about the past. It makes you sad, I don't like it when you're sad." He said quietly, the halls had cleared of most everyone. Jay busied with his locker, he hadn't opened his in lieu of helping me.

_New rule,_ I thought. _4. Don't think about the past._

I closed my locker and a flash of a reflection in my distorted locker mirror sent me fumbling with the lock of my locker, swinging it open with greater strength than usual.

My face was all weird again, my mouth filled with lengthening teeth, my jaw lengthening, becoming more...canine? _Shit, not again. What's happening to me?_

I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my hair and face, bowing my head so Jay wouldn't see. He may have hugged me after he pulled me away from the limp body of our foster father, all those years ago, but soon after, when the authorities came and got everything sorted out, completely ignoring the two terrified kids shaking at the edge of the scene, Jay's memories were scrambled up after he was thrown into the wall. I tried to fill him in, making up a story that our foster father had gone into a rage and hit me and that Jay had came in and started hitting our foster father, trying to get him to stop and in his blind rage, our foster father had thrown Jay into the wall. I had shown Jay the dent in the wall where he had hit his head, and the broken lamp he had used. Jay believed me. Not to say I don't feel bad for lying to him all these years to him, but the truth wouldn't set me free, the truth would scare him away.

Jay was still digging around in his locker, I mumbled an excuse to Jay, saying I'd see him in the classroom in a few minutes and ducked into the bathroom.


	5. Mo's Confession

Mo's Confession

I'm being selfish, I want a friend and that's what Jay has been to me. 'The truth will set you free?' Not likely. See, the truth is, I'm a vampire, that's the generic description for what I am. I don't need blood, not to say that I don't crave it, but that it won't kill me to _not_ have it. I have fangs, like, as far as I can figure out, I was born normally and one of my parents was a vampire, they had sex with my other parent and then, I was born. Apparently it can happen, I'm called Dhampir. I do drink blood though, that's what the 'eczema marks' are on my wrists and the inside of my elbows are. For when I get a Craving. I have another secret, I'm the one who caused Jay to lose his memory after he saved me, I bit him with the intent of erasing the memories of what I did to our foster father. Though me biting Jay had other effects too. That's the Big one that I'm sure Jay would freak at.

I. Bit. Jay.

Jay. Is. A. Vampire.

I bit him when he was hugging me after he saved me, and I made him bite me back, that's how you become a vampire. That's why we both have 'eczema' on our necks. Well, now I have to take an English final. Bye for now!


	6. Jay's Confession

Jay's Confession

Mo is sitting in the passenger seat of my car after school. She is staying at my new house tonight with my new family. Wow, I have a family. Wow, Mo is staying over at _my_ house. Jeez, I sound really happy, like, overly happy, but I guess that's 'cause I haven't seen her outside of school, stupid social workers' rules, but tonight I'm going to tell her the truth about me. "The truth will set me free."


	7. Sye's Confession

Sye's Confession

I have to find her. If I don't the Society will have me Demoted. What was her name again? May Creevy? No, it sounded like a boy's name, it was Mo, Mo Cullen. She's the only one who can save us. But that means I have to work with Him, the Vamp. At least it won't be for much longer, she's close, I can smell her blood on the wind. And she's one-third of my kind so it might not be so bad, I might be able to ignore the other third, the blood-sucking part.


	8. Zaire's Confession

Zairé's Confession

Have to find the Halfling, if I don't then I will be disgraced by the Night Society, but that means working with the wolf. Mo is the one who has to kill the Gentle Master. If she doesn't, then we're all doomed. I just hope that I'll be able to tolerate the wolf third of her, I can handle the human part.


	9. Chapter 5: Mo

5

Mo

I walk into Jay's room and hear myself audibly gasp. _Well shit, I need to get myself adopted, all this new stuff Jay has… _There was a double bed, a stereo with a shiny new iPhone 6 plus docked in it, a desk and a brand spankin new laptop charging on it.

"Wow, Jay, this is cool, I love it!" I exclaimed turning to him. He was standing in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

I nodded.

"I like it all, but it's not completely necessary. I think Cassie and Will- I mean, Mom and Dad, are trying to make up for all that I missed out on." He said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm jealous, I wish I had all this cool stuff!" I said wistfully, sprawling out on Jay's bed.

Jay snorted and came over to sit next to me on his bed, "That's because you're a girl. Girls never have everything they need, they always want more." He explained, still chuckling. I sat up, gasping in mock outrage and smacked his shoulder, he burst out laughing and I laughed too.

It was nice hanging out with Jay again, the social workers always say that if a friend recently got adopted that we have to wait at least a month before we can see them, so they can get settled in. He's actually not supposed to have any friends over until next week but Jay has never been one for rules and from what he's told be about Will and Cassie, they don't seem to mind.

I looked at Jay again and he seemed kind of nervous. The familiar sinking feeling of dread swam through me as I remembered that he had told me on chat this morning that he needed to talk to me about something.

"Hey, Mo, I have something really important to tell you, and I don't want you to be scared, okay?" Jay spoke to me like I was a deer and might bolt at any second.

I frowned. "What is it, Jay? You know you can tell me anything and I won't run away." On the outside I knew I seemed calm, albeit a little confused and concerned, but on the inside I was terrified that he had found out for certain that he was a vampire. And in another part of me, I was happy that he had decided to share this with me, his 'human' best friend.

"I'mawerewolf." He blurted out.

"What?" _The. Hell._

He took a deep breath, "I am a werewolf."

_Shit._

_Plot twist._


	10. Chapter 6: Mo

6

Mo

_Jay... is a werewolf?_

I had been staring at the wall for the past five minutes, my brain still trying to process this new twist. Jay still sat beside me on the bed, glancing at me every other second, gauging my reaction to see if I was okay.

"Mo?" He asked hesitantly. "Are you...?" _In shock? Scared?_ He finally settled on "Do you believe me?"

I started moving again, turning towards Jay, he saw my full reaction for the first time, or should I say, lack of emotion.

"You turn into a wolf?" I asked hoarsely. Jay swallowed and nodded.

_He's a werewolf, not a vampire?_

"How?" I choked out. _When? Who?_

"I was bitten; here," He tilted his head back and to the left, displaying the red patch of 'excema' on his neck, right where his pulse thrummed against the skin. The place I bit him when we were children. When I unintentionally turned him into a vampire. _But did I?_ I thought. _Did I turn him into a vampire? Maybe I didn't, I never saw __his_ _fangs, I guess I always assumed..._

"When I was nine," He continued. "But I didn't change until puberty, remember that week I skipped town? Yeah, this' what happened: I was havin' all these weird side effects and I got this feeling that somethin' was gonna happen so I went out to the marshes, I don't know why, it was like somethin' inside me wanted _out_ I don't really remember the process of how I changed, I just recall opening my eyes and sitting up. And freaking out when I saw I had four legs. I remember panicking and not knowing how to turn back," Jay recalled. "I remember losing it, thinking that I was going to be a wolf forever, I started hyperventilating and I guess I must've blacked out, 'cause when I woke up I was me again, albeit with no clothes on, _that_ was embarrassing. And well, I've been able to change into a wolf at will ever since." He finished somewhat anticlimactically. I was silent again, digesting this new bout of information.

"Do you know who?" I asked, worriedly. "Who bit you, I mean." Jay considered my question, he seemed hesitant to answer, yet at the same time, happy at sharing information, I guess he's been itching to tell someone.

"No." He finally answered. And I felt relieved. Since his proclamation I've been starting to internally freak out, I mean, the place where the 'werewolf' bit him is the _exact_ same place where I bit him. _That means-_

"Well, not really, I remember blondish-brown hair, and flashing blue and yellow eyes, then everything was hazy and it _hurt_." Jay said, and I felt sick. _Blondish-brown hair? Yellow and blue flashing eyes? Does he know he's describing m-_

"Mo, are you okay? You look horrible, do you want me to take you back to Doug and Cindy's? I don't mind, really, you probably need some time to think some stuff over, and some space away from me. I understand, and I'll understand if you don't want to be around me, but I swear that I'd never hurt you, and I never will." Jay rambled anxiously, tugging at his hair, shirt. Getting up for his wallet and keys.

Now that he mentioned it, I really don't feel good, though I think it might-

My muscles stiffen and I fall backwards onto the bed, muscles clenching and relaxing of their own accord. _Ah, not now!_

Jay, seeing what's happening, flings his keys and wallet across the room, rushing to my side, all thoughts of distance forgotten as he took up his self-given role as anchor, grasping my hand, giving me something to hold onto, physically and mentally. Through the white hot pain of the spasms I heard him repeating his mantra: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, please just be okay."

Soon enough the blinding pain subsided and I relaxed into the bed. Jay helped me slump into a semi-upright position, though I leaned a bit to the left. Jay sat next to me, rubbing my back and soothing the strained muscles like he did after every attack he'd been witness to. This was the first time he'd been with me during one of these in a month, since he was adopted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He muttered over and over again, rubbing my back. It's what he always said, we both knew that it wasn't either of our faults, it was his way of apologizing that he couldn't stop them from happening. "Are you okay, do you want to take a nap? Here, I'll turn the lights off, I know the light hurts your eyes after. I'll go start the water if you want a hot bath to help you relax," Jay fussed over me, and I let him. As long as he didn't-

"They're getting worse, we should tell someone, get some help-"

"No." I croaked.

"Yes." He begged. "Please, I can't stand to see you like that, it hurts me too, knowing that I can't do anything to stop it." I clenched my jaw stubbornly. Usually when Jay brought up telling someone, he'd back off after I said no, but this time he stood his ground. Gently grasping my chin between his thin calloused fingers, he forced me to look him in the eye.

"Mo, I know people who can help." He said quietly, staring into my eyes to see that I was listening and to show how serious he was. "They're the same people who helped me to figure out my 'furry problem'. You'll be safe, I promise, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I made that promise nine years ago, you remember?" I nodded. "After the authorities were finished with us and they carted _him_-" Jay growled. "Away? I have never broken that promise in the entire nine years we've been friends -and even that slightly awkward time when we dated for two weeks in freshman year- and I never will." He pleaded. "So please? Please let's find out why this is happening so we can find a way to stop you from being in pain. Please let's get help." He said passionately.

I saw his eyes shining with tears. _This isn't right. Jay doesn't cry._ His speech had me losing my balance on a tightrope, ready to fall into the net that was Jay's plan, or regaining my balance to walk the tightrope again. But as I saw a drop fall from his left eye, Guilt filled me and I fell. And as I wiped away the tears from Jay's cheeks, I tasted my own salty tears staining my lips.

"Okay." I whispered. And he smiled gently. He knew how hard it was for me to trust anyone, especially adults.

"Thank you." He murmured, shifting on the bed to recline on the pillows with me, hugging me close. "I promise we'll protect you. Me, and the wolf. Nothing will hurt you while we walk this earth, and even after. You're my best friend in the world." Jay vowed. And do you know what? I believed him, because Jay would die before he broke a promise to anyone.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, turning to see his face. "Who's going to help me?" Jay wasn't looking at me, instead, he was staring at a Black Veil Brides poster on his closet door.

"My parents." He said.

Downstairs, my sensitive hearing heard the garage door open and close.

"Jay? We're home! How was your last day of school?"


End file.
